Sentimiento Rojo
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Que sucede luego del episodio "Throwing Fire" en donde Patrick Jane recibe un bolazo en su cabeza? Es el la mente capaz de atraer personas del pasado? Disfrutenlo.
1. Chapter 1

Red Feeling

Viernes, 8:00 am.

La semana había resultado bastante aburrida, solo hubo un caso, y se resolvió en un día. Así que lo único que esperaba en la oficina era papeleo. Todos habían llegado a la oficina, excepto Jane.

Lisbon llego con un café en la mano, saludo a todos con una sonrisa y les dijo: "Buenos días" y se dirigió a su oficina. La esperaban unos expedientes en la oficina, así que como siempre, ella tenía trabajo que realizar.

Rigsby se dirigió directamente a la nevera a buscar un yogurt de fresa. Estaba hambriento, como la mayoría de las veces. Van Pelt le tiro una mirada picara al verlo y le sonrió. El estaba hipnotizado por su belleza. Se le estaba derramando el yogurt por su camisa y el no se daba cuenta. A todo esto, Cho, que estaba en su escritorio con un libro en mano, lo miro y no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Rigsby pensó, "Cho sonriendo? Qué extraño." Sintió algo frio en su pecho y al mirar se dio cuenta de la burrada que había hecho. "Maldición" dijo en voz baja y se dirigió al baño a limpiarse.

VanPelt se dirigió a su escritorio, prendió su laptop y en realidad no sabía qué hacer. Esperaba que hubiese acción durante el día. Miro a su alrededor y pregunto: "Y Jane?"

Cho respondió: "No ha llegado parece."

Van Pelt miro a Rigsby, quien venía con una servilleta en mano y mirándose la camisa, y le hizo señas con su mano para que llegase al escritorio de ella, igual a Cho. Cho extrañado accedió y se acerco, al igual que Rigsby. Los dos dijeron a coro: "Que pasa?"

Van Pelt los miro con cara de preocupación y les dijo: "No notaron a Jane extraño en estos últimos días?"

Cho: "El es extraño."

Rigsby: "El no es extraño, simplemente es un prodigio, por eso se comporta como se comporta."

Cho y VanPelt lo miraron.

Rigsby: "Que? Es cierto!, pero Van Pelt, por que dices que ha estado extraño?"

Van Pelt: "El siempre busca la manera de llamar la atención. Ya sea molestando a la jefa o a nosotros de alguna manera. Sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus juegos de mente. En estos últimos días el simplemente se ha tirado en el sofá a dormir, no lo he visto salir a almozar, nisiquiera tomar su te! El es adicto al te! Ni eso! Ademas de que obviamente ha estado muy callado."

Cho: "En eso tienes razón, quizás le preocupa algo."

Rigsby: "Que le va a preocupar?"

Van Pelt: "Por eso les digo, esta extraño, el no es asi."

Cho: "Mmm.. hay que estar pendientes."

Lisbon sale de su oficina, al ver a Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt con cara de preocupación se acerca a ellos de igual manera.

Lisbon: "Sucede algo?"

Rigsby: "Jefa, estamos conversando de lo extraño que ha estado Jane en estos últimos días. Yo no me había dado cuenta, pero es cierto."

Lisbon: "Ha sido una semana lenta de casos, el se aburre con facilidad, le gusta tener la mente ocupada."

Van Pelt: "Por eso mismo jefa, el siempre busca mantener su mente ocupada, fastidiándonos especialmente, y no lo ha hecho en estos días."

Lisbon: "Pues para mi es un alivio."

Cho: "Si, al principio es un alivio, pero y si anda algo mal."

Lisbon: "Se preocupan demasiado. Vuelvan al trabajo."

Rigsby: "Si jefa"

Cho: "Muy bien."

Van Pelt: "Si…"

Lisbon se dirigió nuevamente a su oficina. En ese momento Jane entro por la puerta. Siempre entra con una hermosa sonrisa. Sin embargo hoy fue una sonrisa simple y fingida. Los tres agentes se miraron. A todo esto Jane no se da cuenta. Se sienta en el sofá como siempre, toma su libro de Sudoku y busca uno de los juegos más difíciles y comienza a hacerlo. Van Pelt lo mira detenidamente sin pensar que Jane se va a dar cuenta que es observado. Jane le devuelve la mirada.

Jane: "Algo que me quieras decir Van Pelt?"

Van Pelt: "No, nada."

Jane: "Mentirosa."

Van Pelt abrió la boca con indignación, pero no dijo nada porque Jane estaba en lo cierto. Quería hablarle pero no sabía que decirle. Así que siguió en su trabajo.

Rigsby: "Te escuchas ronco."

Jane: "Si, lo estoy un poco, pero se me pasara."

Cho: "Has dormido bien?"

Jane los mira extrañado y dice: "Esto es interrogatorio? Estoy bien."

Cho: "Bien."

Jane: "Bien."

Pero Jane no estaba bien. Se sentía atormentado. Llevaba días sin dormir y aunque dijera lo contrario, en su rostro se notaba el cansancio. Los recuerdos de su padre le habían chocado una y otra vez. Se estaba desesperando. Por que recordarlo ahora? Por que después de tantos años? Quería olvidarse del pasado para siempre, pero no lograba hacerlo. Ni siquiera pudo terminar el sudoku. Los números no encajaban. Su mente se bloqueo y tiro el libro a un lado. Van Pelt lo miro de re ojo. Jane suspiro y se acostó en el sofá mirando a Elvis en el techo.

Jane: "Tu eres el único que sabes."

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

Cho: "Con quién diablos hablas Jane?"

Jane: "Con Elvis." Senalando al techo que esta encima de su sofá.

Cho: "El golpe en la cabeza te dejo loco, hermano. A que no fuiste a hacerte el MRI."

Jane: "Nope."

Van Pelt: "Estas jugando con tu salud." Dijo molesta.

Jane: "Ya por favor."

Poco a poco el sueno lo fue venciendo.

_Estaba otra vez en el circo. Su padre llego al amanecer. Jane estaba preocupado. No había dormido en toda la noche y se quedo pensando en esa pobre niña. Moriría en unos días y la señora se daría cuenta de que todo era una farsa. Su conciencia le decía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero su padre, tenía su cerebro lavado y al final, hacia lo que él le dijera que hiciese. Una infancia y adolescencia muy dura para Jane. Su padre llego borracho, perdió los $9,900.00 jugando póker. Estaba molesto, histérico. _

_Jane lo miro con cara de preocupación: "Que pasa, papa? Lo perdiste todo." _

_Dijo Jane con tristeza en su mirada. Su padre era un adicto al juego y siempre sucedía lo mismo. _

_Su padre lo miro furioso, "Si, lo perdí todo, y que? A la basura!! Pierdo el dinero, pierdo mi mujer, y tu eres un dolor de cabeza! _

_Jane: "Soy un dolor de cabeza? Pensé que era tu chico, el chico maravilloso que lo ve todo. Ya veo que solo me utilizas a tu conveniencia. Ya estoy harto de tus malos tratos! Estoy harto de que juegues con mis sentimientos! De momentos barres el piso conmigo, y al otro me amas! Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un maldito adicto al juego y de los errores que cometiste con mi madre! Y con todos!"_

_La furia en los ojos de su padre se intensifico. Sus ojos parecían dos antorchas encendidas. Sintió un fuerte puñetazo en su cara. Si, su padre lo había golpeado. Jane estaba en el suero, de rodillas y con las manos en el piso, paso su mano derecha por su labio inferior, y encontró sangre. Se levanto furioso y se abalanzo a su padre. _

Abrió los ojos asustado con una respiración acelerada, mirando a Elvis y sus manos ligeramente levantadas de su pecho. Estaba temblando.

Van Pelt al ver su reacción se preocupo: "Jane estas bien?"

Sin embargo, Jane no respondió, estaba en shock. Cho se levanto de su escritorio y fue al sofá. Unos segundos más tarde lo siguió Rigsby. Jane los miro a los tres aturdido.

Van Pelt: "Voy a llamar a la jefa."

Jane: "No!"

Cho: "Mírate como estas!"

Jane: "Déjenme en paz!" Con una voz entre cortada.

Se levanto y camino rápidamente al baño dejando a los tres agentes mirándolo con incredulidad. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos. "Que me está pasando?" Pensó. Sus manos seguían temblando y recuerdos de su vida como psíquico chocaron por su mente. Todas las estafas que realizo. Toda a la gente que engaño. El cerebro le estaba jugando una mala pasada y sentía que no podía controlarse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al pensar que por culpa de el, varias personas se suicidaron, otras perdieron sus casas, sus familias, otras sus vidas. Se dejo resbalar por la pared del baño. Sentía el corazón en su garganta. Que difícil era respirar. Sus manos se estaban volviendo sudorosas. Estaba experimentando un ataque de pánico.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Cho miro a Van Pelt y a Rigsby: "Diganle a Lisbon." Ellos no vacilaron y fueron rápidamente a la oficina de ella. Cho fue al bano. Se detuvo alfrente de los cubiculos: "No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre." Al abrir cada uno de estos se dio cuenta de que se había marchado, pensó: "Pero cómo? Este hombre se escabulle con una facilidad increíble."

En la oficina de Lisbon: "Y ahora que pasa chicos?"

Rigsby: "Es Jane."

Lisbon: "Ya hablamos de esto…"

Van Pelt: "No jefa, tiene que venir."

Lisbon los miro, puso cara de fastidio, pero los siguió. Iban hacia el baño cuando Cho los sobresalto.

Cho: "No está, se fue."

Van Pelt: "Lo dejaste ir?"

Cho: "El se escabulle con facilidad, no me di cuenta."

Lisbon: "Alguien me puede explicar que está sucediendo?"

Jane salió del CBI lo más rápido que pudo. Había otra persona en el baño, así que salió detrás de él en un ángulo que no pudiera ser visto. Se dirigió al estacionamiento. Abrió su auto, lo prendió y se fue.

Ya estando conduciendo se sentía un poco mejor. No podía permitir que sus compañeros lo vieran así. Siempre había tenido una máscara puesta en frente de ellos. No podía permitir que se cayera. Tenía una promesa que cumplir, o mejor dicho, una venganza. Por eso tenía que mostrarse al frente de ellos la mayoría de las veces como no era. Tenía que ocultar su verdadera identidad. Porque Patrick Jane, es más oscuro de lo que parece ser. Solo que esa dulce mirada, esos hermosos rizos y esa sonrisa cautivadora, engañan a cualquiera y él lo sabe muy bien. Había aprendido mucho con su padre, su padre… Si se hubiese quedado ahí con él, quizás las cosas en estos momentos fuesen peor de lo que están. Peor? Que puede ser peor que lo que está viviendo ahora? Quizás estuviese aun estafando a la gente. Y viviendo una vida "feliz" con mucho dinero, todo a sus pies. Quien lo manda a abrir la boca en aquel programa de televisión? Ahora todo fuera diferente. Su cabeza daba vueltas de cómo pudo haber sido todo. Estaba tan confundido. Pero que iba a hacer con su vida? Esa era la única vida que él conocía.

Mientas Jane peleaba con su mente, en la oficina, los tres agentes le habían explicado a Lisbon lo que había sucedido. El auto no estaba en el estacionamiento. Dejo su saco en el sofá y el celular en el escritorio de Van Pelt, así que no había forma de conseguirlo.

Lisbon: "Perfecto."

Van Pelt: "Que vamos a hacer?" Dijo sumamente preocupada.

Lisbon: "Pues esperemos que no cometa ninguna estupidez."

Rigsby: "Nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada?"

Cho: "No somos psíquicos, como lo vamos a contactar, con señales de humo?"

Rigsby: "Quizás fue a su apartamento?"

Lisbon: "Chicos, comprendo que están preocupados, yo también estoy preocupada. Pero no podemos estar corriendo detrás de Jane cada vez como si fuese un niño pequeño porque nos vamos a volver locos. Confiemos en que estará bien. Si no aparece hoy, ni mañana, pues entonces nos preocupamos."

Los tres agentes miraron a Lisbon serios.

Lisbon los miro con fastidio una vez más. "Bien, Cho, Risby, vayan a su apartamento a ver si esta allá, sino, se regresan y esperemos, entendido?"

Cho y Risby: "Si jefa."

Rápidamente se levantaron, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al apartamento de Jane.

Lisbon aunque parecía despreocupada, por dentro no lo estaba. Ella sentía un cariño indescriptible por Jane, aunque a veces quería estrangularlo, otras simplemente sentía que sin él, la oficina no iba a ser la misma. Ni ella tampoco.

Jane ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de extrañar a su madre. No la conoció bien. Solo recuerda pequeños fragmentos de su vida con ella. Aun era muy pequeño. Ella falleció en circunstancias que el aun no comprende bien.. porque no quiere hacerlo, no quiere seguir atormentándose ni pensar en ello.

De repente se da cuenta que está estacionado al frente del cementerio. "Porque aquí?", pensó. El sabia, solo que luchaba con su subconsciente para que no lo dominara. Sin casi darse cuenta, se puede decir que inconscientemente, entro al cementerio y llego hacia una tumba que estaba descuidada. Cayó de rodillas al frente de ella y la observo. En la placa estaba grabado. "Sra. Julissa Milano de Jane. 1948 – 1978 Recuerdos de su esposo e hijo." Jane pensó: _"Soy un monstruo? Estoy aquí al frente de la tumba de mi madre, la cual no he visitado desde pequeño y no siento nada." _

De momento, sintió que alguien lo estaba observando. Puso sus sentidos a trabajar, intento escuchar y sentir cada cosa que había a su alrededor, sin mover un solo musculo. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Miro hacia atrás, no vio nada ni nadie. Miro otra vez la tumba de su madre. Sin decir ni una palabra, dio media vuelta y se fue. No se percato que un hombre, como de unos 75 años de edad, lo estaba observando.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El hombre observo detenidamente a Jane mientras se dirigía a su auto. Una sonrisa triste se reflejo en su rostro. Quería hablar con él, pero sintió que no era el lugar ni el momento oportunos. Se monto en su auto y lo siguió a una distancia prudente. Vio que Jane dejo su auto en el estacionamiento del edificio del CBI. Y pensó en voz alta: "A dónde has caído. Con ese don que tienes, no deberías estar ahí. "

Jane entro a las oficinas se sentó en el sofá y respiro profundo. Noto que Rigsby y Cho no estaban en sus escritorios. Van Pelt estaba haciendo un café. Lisbon lo vio llegar y le dijo: "Tú crees que puedes salir de aquí a donde quieras, cuando quieras y sin decirle nada a nadie? El equipo está preocupado por ti. Fueron a tu apartamento a buscarte. "

Jane: "Lo siento. Tuve algo que hacer."

Lisbon: "Si? Huir me imagino. Los chicos me contaron todo." Lisbon se sentó a su lado y lo miro con ternura. "Que sucede Jane? No te estás sintiendo bien? Hay algo que te preocupe?"

Jane: "Solo tuve una pesadilla. Todos tenemos pesadillas en algún momento. Estoy bien."

Lisbon: "Jane, yo entiendo que no quieras que te veamos vulnerable…"

Jane abrió la boca para hablar, pero Lisbon tomo su mano, lo callo y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo: "Escúchame. En mi tienes una colega y… una amiga. Si sientes deseos de hablar con alguien, yo estoy aquí."

Jane vio su sinceridad en sus ojos, sintió vergüenza y bajo su mirada.

Lisbon: "Jane, mirame." El la miro. "No tienes que avergonzarte de nada."

Hubo un momento muy intimo de miradas entre los dos hasta que Van Pelt al ver a Jane no pudo contener la alegría: "Jane, estas aquí.", luego sintió un vergüenza al darse cuenta que los había interrumpido. "Lo siento, no quise interrumpir."

Lisbon: "No te preocupes Van Pelt, no interrumpes. Llama a Rigsby y a Cho y diles que Jane esta aquí. Ya pueden regresarse."

Van Pelt: "Si jefa"

Jane: "Lo siento mucho. No quise preocuparlos, de verdad."

Lisbon: "Esta bien. Seguro de que te sientes mejor?"

Jane: "Si."

Lisbon le sonrió: "Okey, que tal entonces si almorzamos todos juntos? No hay mucho trabajo, así que, podemos esperar a Cho y a Rigsby e irnos y disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo"

Jane: "Yo no tengo hambre."

Lisbon: "Ah, ah, ah… tienes que venir, debes despejar tu mente y debes comer."

Jane: "Esta bien. Esperamos a los chicos y nos vamos."

Lisbon: "Ok."

Media hora después Cho y Rigsby llegaron al CBI.

Cho: "Todo bien por aquí? El desaparecido esta completo?"

Jane quien estaba en su sofá con su libro de Sudoku: "Estoy completo."

Cho: "Bien."

Lisbon: "No hay mucho trabajo, así que vamos a almorzar juntos todos, que tal?"

Rigsby casi salta de la alegría: "Que bien! Tengo mucha hambre."

Cho: "Tu siempre tienes hambre."

Rigsby: "No siempre."

Jane: "Si, siempre."

Van Pelt se rie y se muerde el labio inferior mirando a Rigsby divertida.

Rigsby: "Se burlan de mi?"

Todos a coro en un tono sarcastico: "No..."

Los agentes y el consultor salieron al estacionamiento y se montaron en la camioneta negra del CBI.

Lisbon: "A donde vamos?"

Rigsby: "Conozco un lugar que hacen un churrasco exquisito."

Todos lo miraron. Rigsby cambio su cara (que al parecer estaba en el cielo) a una seria.

Lisbon: "Bien, vamos allá."

10 minutos más tarde, estaban estacionados en el restaurante. Era pequeño, pero cómodo y agradable a la vista. Se sentaron en una de las mesas al aire libre. Ya estaban preparados para pedir cuando un hombre se detiene detrás de Jane, como a unos 20 pies de distancia, observándolo. Rigsby que está sentado justo al frente de Jane se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo y dice: "Creo que este señor está mirando para acá, para ser más preciso, a Jane."

Lisbon que está sentada justo al lado derecho de Jane, con disimulo mira hacia atrás y dice: "Estas paranoico Rigsby."

Jane volvió a sentir el mismo escalofrió que sintió en el cementerio. El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa.

Rigsby: "Lo dije, viene para aca."

Todo, menos Jane, miraron al hombre, que ya estaba a 3 pies de distancia de la espalda del consultor.

Lisbon: "Desea algo señor?"

"Quiero hablar con Patrick." Dijo el hombre. Al Jane escuchar esa voz, sintió nauseas. _"No puede ser, tiene que ser pura coincidencia_", pensó, aunque él sabe que las coincidencias, simplemente no existen.

El hombre metió su mano en su saco. El instinto de los agentes fue sacar sus armas lo más pronto posible y apuntar al hombre. "No se mueva!", dijo Lisbon.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El hombre saco su mano vacía del saco, miro a los agentes asustado y dijo: "No voy a hacer nada, solo quiero hablar con él, necesito hablar con él."

A todo esto Jane seguía sentado en su silla, sus manos en la mesa y mirando hacia alfrente. Lisbon lo miro y le dijo: "Jane, conoces a este hombre?"

Jane hizo un leve movimiento hacia el lado derecho, donde se encontraba Lisbon y sin mirar hacia atrás dijo: "No."

Cho: "No te has volteado Jane, no lo has visto."

Jane: "No necesito hacerlo."

El hombre inmediatamente dijo: "Patrick, sabes muy bien quién soy. Necesitamos hablar…"

Jane: "Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted." Su mirada se hizo dura, y se sintió el coraje en su voz.

El hombre replico: "Si, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Mírate, el tiempo que ha pasado y donde estas, no es así como se supone que hubiese sido las cosas."

Jane se levanto del asiento lentamente, suspiro profundo y se volteo. El hombre y el quedaron frente a frente, cara a cara. Su padre tenía la mayoría de su cabello blanco y la piel de su rostro arrugada señalando que definitivamente los anos habían pasado, pero había algo que no había cambiado; sus ojos, su mirada. Esa mirada era igual de falsa como siempre, según el punto de vista de Jane por supuesto. Los agentes al ver las miradas que cruzaron los dos hombres bajaron sus armas lentamente y se miraron unos a otros.

Lisbon: "Jane, estas tenso, quien es este hombre?"

Pero Jane no contesto, se limito a ver al hombre que tenía enfrente a los ojos, con un enojo notable en su cara.

El hombre lo miraba seriamente, su rostro se suavizo poco a poco y le dijo. "Hijo…"

Jane: "Yo no tengo padre, mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo." Las palabras lastimaban y la adrenalina corría por sus venas.

Van Pelt: "Oh por Dios…" susurro.

Cho la toco suavemente por el brazo con la intención de que no dijera nada y ella comprendió. Lisbon miro al equipo y dijo: "Vamos chicos. Tienen mucho de qué hablar."

Jane: "No, no me dejen solo con el por favor."

Lisbon lo miro y asintió con la cabeza.

Mr. Jane: "Si tan solo te hubieses quedado conmigo…"

Jane: "Que hubiese ocurrido? Sería igual o peor que usted."

Mr. Jane: "Patrick, eres mi espejo, lo sabes."

Jane: "Se equivoca."

Mr. Jane: "No, no me equivoco. La única diferencia entre tú y yo, es que tu desarrollaste mas tus habilidades, tu don."

Jane: "Usted me exploto. Usted me hizo ver la vida de una manera errónea."

Mr. Jane: "Si todo hubiese seguido como marchaba, ahora fueses uno de los mejores psíquicos Patrick."

Jane: "Yo no soy psíquico."

Mr. Jane: "Ah no? Sabes muy bien que si lo eres Patrick."

Jane sonrió irónicamente, lo miro y le dijo: "Se está usted escuchando?" Dio dos pasos hacia el hombre y miro al equipo sonriente: "Lo están escuchando?" Se volvió hacia él. "No sé que hace aquí. Usted es capítulo cerrado en mi vida y este no es un buen sitio para esto tampoco. Después de todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, usted se cree con derecho de aparecerse así, sin previo aviso, a fastidiarme? Está muy equivocado si piensa que voy a caer en sus juegos. Ya estoy bastante adulto para esto."

Mr. Jane: "Definitivamente Patrick, eres mi espejo."

Jane sentía un mar de emociones, estaba luchando para que sus lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos. El mesero se acerco para tomar la orden y se asusto un poco al ver el cuadro que tenía en frente. Lisbon lo miro y le enseno su placa: "No se preocupe, tenemos esto controlado." Se metió entre los dos hombres y dijo: "Bueno, deberían seguir esta charla en otro lugar."

Jane: "Yo ya termine."

Mr. Jane: "Yo no he terminado, hijo."

Jane dijo entre dientes: "Es que acaso no entiende…" Lisbon coloco sus manos firmemente sobre el pecho del consultor: "Tranquilo Jane, tranquilo."

Mr. Jane: "Patrick, por favor…"

Cho se detuvo al frente del hombre: "Señor, ya escucho a Patrick, no es el mejor momento, así que por favor, retírese."

Mr. Jane: "Pero es que ustedes no comprenden la situación."

Cho: "Retírese o lo arresto por alteración a la paz."

Mr. Jane miro a Jane: "Vamos a hablar luego. Sabes que tenemos que hacerlo." Luego no tuvo otra alternativa que retirarse. Cho se aseguro de que se fuera y luego volvió a la mesa.

Cho: "Se fue."

Lisbon: "Bueno olvidemos lo que ha pasado y vamos a comer."

Luego de lo sucedido, la hora de almuerzo resulto tranquila. Los agentes no se atrevieron a hablar del enfrentamiento de Jane con su padre, así que como si nada hubiese sucedido, hablaron un poco sobre el último caso y Jane no dijo ni una sola palabra. Ni siquiera los miraba a los ojos, se limito a comer y disimular prestar atención a la conversación del equipo. En ocasiones Lisbon lo miraba con disimulo para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, al menos a simple vista. Pagaron y se dirigieron a la camioneta. Sentados ya en la camioneta, sonó el teléfono de Lisbon. Era del CBI, la persona que sustituiría a Minelli estaba en las oficinas del CBI lista para instalarse y conocer al equipo del cual estaría encargado.

El padre de Jane se encontraba en su auto pensando cómo podría acercarse a su hijo de una manera en la que no fuese rechazado. Tenía que demostrarle que había cambiado, que ya no era el hombre aquel sin corazón y que había abandonado completamente sus vicios. Ejecutaría un plan magistral y Jane, seguro caería en su trampa una vez más. Solo necesitaba tiempo para desarrollarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

El camino hacia el CBI fue muy largo para Jane. Estuvo todo el camino mirando hacia afuera del cristal y con sus brazos cruzados presionados sobre su pecho con la intensión protegerse de sus compañeros. Deseaba llegar a la oficina y encerrarse en el baño otra vez. Ya no soportaba aguantar sus verdaderos sentimientos al frente del equipo. Las lágrimas seguían amenazando con caer de sus ojos, pero aguanto como nunca. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Su padre volvió. _"Qué diablos hacia aquí? Me estaba siguiendo." Pensó. _Ese maldito empeño en que el si era psíquico lo estaba atormentando. El solo prestaba atención. El solo… quizás podía ver cosas que otras personas no podían ver, pero psíquico? Nunca. Jamás. Ni aunque quisiera, porque no había nada después de la muerte, o si?

En la oficina, se encontraba Hightower, quien sustituiría a Minelli. Una mujer alta, delgada, con su cabello rizo oscuro, hermosa por demás, pero decidida, fuerte y recta. Definitivamente encajaba en el puesto. Había escuchado hablar sobre los agentes y había visto sus expedientes. El expediente que más le llamo la atención, obviamente, fue el de Patrick Jane. Consultor… le impresiono la cantidad de casos difíciles que había ayudado a resolver hasta ahora. Y también hizo muecas y quedo atónita al escuchar las barbaridades y maniobras que el consultor ha hecho para lograr atrapar los asesinos.

"Definitivamente tengo que ponerle un alto a este hombre. Por más que cierre casos, no puedo permitir ese comportamiento.", pensó.

También supo la razón por la que el consultor estaba trabajando el CBI. "Atrapar a Red John, el asesino de su familia." Sabía lo ocurrido con el agente Bosco y tres de sus agentes. Sabía que lo que le esperaba en la oficina no era fácil. Tendría que lidiar con un hombre al cual las reglas no le interesan y que está allí por una venganza. La verdad, es que estaba ansiosa por conocer al caballero. Le intrigaba.

Mr. Jane era un estafador profesional, al menos así el se describía, vivía un tiempo aquí, otro alla, porque a veces… simplemente, las cosas no salían como las planeaba y tenía que marcharse del lugar donde se encontraba en el momento. Jane le hacía falta, mas como herramienta que como hijo. El era definitivamente la gallina de los huevos de oro. Siempre estuvo pendiente de la carrera de Jane, hasta que sucedió el doble asesinato. Estaba orgulloso de su hijo hasta su repentino retiro de la televisión. Como pudo permitir que un imbécil le tronchara su carrera así? Tenía que hacerlo recapacitar. Tenía que hacerlo volver. Una porque así demostraría al maldito infeliz que troncho su vida, que no lo iba a detener y dos, su padre ya estaba viejo y necesitaba vivir sus últimos días dignamente y quien más que reconciliarse con su prodigio? Porque Mr. Jane, sabe que Jane es un genio, una eminencia. Había que volver a despertar ese gigante dormido una vez más. Mr. Jane no podía creer que Jane hubiese dejado su antigua carrera por trabajar en una oficina de agentes de policía. "Eso es una miseria de sueldo! Pensé que aun estaría ofreciendo consultas a domicilio o algo así, pero por lo que veo no. Que decepción. Vamos a ver Jane, vamos a ver cuánto aguantas y cuanto te atreves dar aun. Porque sabes bien que esa mascara de chico bueno no durara mucho. Al menos estando yo cerca, no."

Una vez llegaron a las oficinas del CBI, los agentes entraron y se acomodaron en sus respectivos escritorios. Jane se dirigió al baño. Lisbon entro a la oficina de Minelli y encontró a Hightower instalándose en la misma.

Lisbon: "Agente Hightower, mucho gusto, agente Lisbon."

Hightower: "El gusto es mio agente Lisbon. Estoy impresionada con su expendiente. Minelli tenia razón, usted es una de sus mejores agentes."

Lisbon sonrio: "Gracias. Los agentes están en sus escritorios. Cuando usted desee, se los presento.

Hightower: "Adelante, vamos."

Van Pelt aprovecho el momento que Jane no se encontraba con ellos y miro a Cho y a Rigsby: "El enfrentamiento de Jane y su padre en el restaurante. Pense que Jane lo iba a golpear."

Cho: "Si, le tiene unas ganas increíbles."

Rigsby: "Si, pero lo oyeron, dijo que lo exploto. Como pudo haberlo explotado?"

Cho: "Quizas vio sus habilidades desde chico y quiso aprovecharse de él."

Van Pelt: "Chicos, yo siempre he pensado que Jane si es psíquico.. y ahora tengo más dudas con lo que presenciamos."

Rigsby: "Yo también lo he pensado, como puede llegar a conclusiones certeras sin ver toda la evidencia?"

Cho: "Los entiendo perfectamente. Y lo admiro, pero me frustra a veces."

Van Pelt: "Quizás lo es, pero con lo que ocurrió con su familia, decidió renunciar."

Rigsby: "Tiene sentido."

Cho: "Pues la verdad es que eso a mí no me interesa. El dice que no lo es, y no vamos a estar cuestionándole eso ahora. Lo que me preocupa es que este señor dijo que iban a hablar, por lo tanto lo va a volver a acechar. Debemos estar pendientes, por lo menos en horas de trabajo. Ya fuera de las horas de trabajo es un poco difícil. Pero lo que podamos controlar, lo controlaremos. No queremos a Jane en la cárcel por agresión o asesinato a su propio padre."

Van Pelt: "Crees que sería capaz?"

Cho: "Viste como reacciono en el restaurante. Claro que sería capaz."

En esos momentos entro Lisbon junto con Hightower. Se detuvieron en el centro, al frente del sofá.

Lisbon: "Agente Hightower, ella es la agente Van Pelt."

Van Pelt lanzo una sonrisa timida: "Mucho gusto Agente Hightower."

Hightower: "Van Pelt, he leído su expediente y la verdad que en el poco tiempo que lleva en el CBI, has hecho muy buen trabajo. Ha aprendido rápido."

Lisbon: "El es el agente Rigsby."

Rigsby: "Mucho gusto." Se dieron la mano.

Hightower: "Mucho gusto agente Rigsby. Muy buen expediente usted también." Dirigió su mirada al último agente asiático. "Usted debe ser Cho."

Cho: "Es correcto."

Hightower: "Bien, me han dicho que es bueno haciendo preguntas y sacando información."

Cho: "Me gusta mi trabajo."

Hightower miro a su alrededor buscando a Patrick Jane: "Creo que falta alguien aquí, o me equivoco?"

Jane entra por la puerta. Se había lavado su cara y mojado el cabello. Había llorado, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojizos: "Agente Hightower. Mi nombre es Jane, Patrick Jane. Disculpe, estaba en el baño." Soltó una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa y estiro su mano para saludar. Hightower le devolvió el saludo y se quedo mirándolo a los ojos unos segundos. Que hombre bello; su cabello, su sonrisa, sus ojos. Bajo de la nube y le dijo: "Mucho gusto Mr. Jane, se encuentra usted bien?"

Jane: "Por su puesto. Lo dice por los ojos? No se preocupe. Soy alérgico a algunas cosas." Mintió.

Hightower: "A algunas cosas?"

Jane: "Si, usted sabe; químicos, flores…"

Lisbon cruzo los brazos y le tiro una mirada fulminante. "Ya empezó a mentir.", pensó.

Hightower: "Oh, por supuesto… señor Jane necesito…"

Jane: "Hablar conmigo en su oficina."

Hightower: "Si, alguien le dijo?"

Jane: "Quien me iba a decir? Usted no se lo ha dicho a nadie."

Hightower estaba algo incomoda y los agentes desconcertados.

Hightower: "Si, es cierto. Vamos."

Jane: "Claro." Hizo un gesto para que ella se adelantara y así ella lo hizo. El la siguió y entraron a su oficina. Cuando se cerró la puerta los agentes se miraron unos a otros.

Rigsby: "Vieron eso? Jane es psíquico."

Lisbon soltó una sonrisa burlona: "Hay por favor chicos, ya están dudando por lo que sucedió en el restaurante cierto? Era de suponer que Hightower quisiera hablar con Jane… Todos sabemos cómo es el. Debe estar poniéndole los puntos sobre las íes. Es todo. No hay que ser psíquico para saber qué es eso." Dijo, pero la duda en la cabeza de los agentes, seguía, incluso en la de ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Una vez dentro de la oficina. Hightower se dirigió a su escritorio, acomodo unos papeles al lado izquierdo y tomo asiento. Jane observaba todos sus movimientos con detenimiento.

Hightower: "Senor Jane, tome asiento."

Jane: "Si, gracias." Se sentó en frente de ella y cruzo una pierna. Miro a la agente a los ojos y añadió. "No se preocupe agente Hightower, no voy a ser un dolor de cabeza para usted, bueno… quizás un poco, a veces es algo que no puedo controlar, pero es que no soporto las injusticias."

Hightower sonrió impresionada y le dijo: "Yo no iba a decir eso señor Jane."

Jane: "Es cierto, no lo iba a decir literalmente así, pero así lo pensó y estuvo un tiempo estudiando la manera de cómo comunicármelo."

Hightower: "Señor Jane, Minelli me hablo mucho sobre usted y varias personas más. Se lo que da. Se como es….

Jane: "Uh.."

Hightower: "Se que no sigue directrices. Señor Jane, conmigo eso le aseguro que se acabo. Conmigo tiene que seguirlas o será suspendido, sancionado de acuerdo el caso. Ya sé que ha sido suspendido anteriormente y que por alguna razón le han revocado la suspensión. También me entere de que estuvo en la cárcel por colocarle un micrófono a un agente. Y que se escapo!" Exclamo.

Jane: "Eh… fue por una buena causa. Sabia quien era el asesino, los conduje hacia el."

Hightower: "Señor Jane, el fin no justifica los medios."

Jane: "A veces sí, depende de la situación.", la miro seriamente.

Hightower: "_Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí._", pensó.

El equipo completo tenia curiosidad por la conversación a puerta cerrada que había en la oficina de Hightower. Cuando Jane salió, todos lo miraron. Se sentó en el sofá no sin antes tomar un libro detrás del escritorio de Van Pelt. Noto que todos lo miraban, pero se hizo el inconsciente de ello.

Rigsby: "Jane, que te dijo Hightower?"

Jane levanto la vista de su libro y miro a Rigsby: "Oh… solo hablamos de mi expediente. Esta muy impresionada. Creo que tendremos una buena química."

Cho: "No dijo que contrataría una niñera para ti?"

Jane sonrió de oreja a oreja: "No, aunque me hubiese gustado."

Lisbon lo miro algo molesta y se retiro a su oficina.

Jane: "Dije algo malo?"

La tarde transcurrió muy aburrida. Jane no encontraba que hacer en la oficina.

Jane: "Bueno cuando vamos a investigar un muerto?"

Van Pelt: "Eso sonó muy cruel."

Jane: "Lo siento, es que estoy aburrido. Jugamos?"

Van Pelt: "No!"

Jane: "Ok."

Cho: "Ya veo que estas mucho mejor."

Jane: "Yeah."

Rigsby: "Jane, desde cuando te diste cuenta que tenias habilidades?"

Van Pelt: "Entrometido." Susurro.

Rigsby: "Que? Tengo curiosidad."

Jane: "Van Pelt tu también te mueres por saber."

Van Pelt: "Pues la verdad si." Confeso.

Jane: "Desde muy corta edad." Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Rigsby: "Te diste cuenta de que las tenias o alguien te lo hizo ver."

Jane: "Siempre fui algo diferente a los demás."

Rigsby: "En qué sentido?"

Van Pelt se acomodo en su asiento y Cho presto más atención. Las manos de Jane se pusieron algo temblorosas y las metió en sus bolsillos, mirando al piso decidió abrirse ante sus compañeros.

Jane: "Siempre fui un niño…"

Lisbon entro y les dijo: "Tenemos un caso."

Jane pensó: _"Me salvo la campana."_

Rigsby: "Oh no, tenemos que ir ahora?"

Lisbon: "Si, ahora, no que estaban aburridos de hacer nada?"

Rigsby: "Si jefa."

Jane no pudo contener una sonrisa, Lisbon al rescate. Los agentes se tendrían que quedar con la curiosidad un tiempo más.

Cuando salieron de las oficinas, Jane se percato de que había un hombre con la espalda apoyada en su auto. Así que camino hacia el. Los agentes se dieron cuenta de que Jane había tomado la dirección incorrecta.

Lisbon: "Jane, no nos iremos en tu cacharro."

Los agentes se percataron de la presencia del hombre.

Rigsby: "Esperemos que no sea el padre del ano."

Lisbon: "Esperemos que no."

Jane: "No le dije que me dejara en paz?", dijo moviendo sus manos.

Mr. Jane: "Tienes que escucharme."

Jane: "Ese fue mi error, escucharlo. Estoy trabajando. Tenemos un caso y no puedo perder el tiempo con usted."

Lagrimas empezaron a correr por la mejilla de su padre. Se vio en su cara la desesperación.

Mr. Jane: "Es Tiffany."

El rostro de Jane se estremeció. Los agentes ya habían llegado a su lado.

Lisbon: "Señor, usted no puede venir al lugar de trabajo de su…"

Jane: "Shhh…." Miro a Lisbon seriamente. Ella lo miro y cerró la boca. Jane observo al hombre.

Jane: "No me querrás coger de estúpido…"

Mr. Jane: "Ella está muy enferma. Ella te necesita."

xx

Jane era hijo único. Tenía una prima un poco más joven que él. Paso su infancia con ella. Su adolescencia, aunque si se llamaban y escribían, poco a poco la conexión se fue quebrando. Jane tuvo un sueno para esos tiempos en el que su prima enfermaba terriblemente y que moría teniendo una agonía espantosa. El se lo conto y ella lo miro con una sonrisa; "_No te preocupes Patty, eso nunca va a ocurrir y nosotros siempre estaremos unidos con el corazón, aunque físicamente no lo estemos." _Mr. Jane supo de ese sueño porque a veces espiaba sus conversaciones. Han pasado muchos años y ahora es buen momento para sacar partido de él. _"Eres un psíquico Jane. Lo eres." _Lo tenía todo bajo control. Tifanny si había estado enferma, pero se recupero totalmente. Mr. Jane le había explicado el plan a ella y por supuesto ella no acepto. Eso era un terrible engaño y robo a su propio hijo. Mr. Jane la tenía amenazada.

Mr Jane: "Mujer, no tienes que hacer absolutamente nada. Simplemente, no niegues nada. Tu cabello está comenzando a crecer, ni siquiera tienes que raparte la cabeza. Esto es fenomenal!. No te preocupes, voy a darte parte del dinero."

Tifanny: "Yo no quiero su dinero! Lo quiero a él. No puedo hacerle esto a mi primo. Tío jamás pensé que llegaras a esto. No a tu propia familia, no a tu sangre. Eres despiadado." Dijo en llantos.

xx

Jane: "No puede ser. Me está mintiendo. Lo dice para que le permita hablar conmigo. Si eso es verdad, porque ella no me ha llamado?"

Jane: "Ella te ha llamado, que pasa con esas llamadas en las que no reconoces los números y que nunca contestas?"

Jane se estremeció. Odiaba contestar números que no conocía o números privados. Su corazón se acelero, no podía ser verdad. Tifanny era muy importante para él, era como su hermana menor.

Lisbon miro a los agentes y les dijo: Rigsby, Van Pelt vayan ustedes adelante por favor. Cho y yo nos quedaremos un tiempo y luego iremos." Los agentes asintieron y se retiraron. Lisbon y Cho se quedaron detrás de Jane observando.

Jane: "Esto es mentira. Me está mintiendo! Lo veo en sus ojos! Ella no puede tener muriendo por cáncer." casi grita.

Mr. Jane: "Yo no dije que tuviera cáncer, Patrick. No puedes pelear con tu don, está en ti hijo. "

Jane se coloca las manos en la cabeza en señal de frustración.

Mr Jane: "Tifanny tiene un cáncer con metástasis. Necesita un tratamiento muy fuerte y no tiene el dinero. Y yo estoy desesperado. Soy lo único que ella tiene en estos momentos, pero que puedo hacer yo por ella? Soy un hombre viejo y sin dinero… y tu… Patrick, tu puedes ayudarla."

Jane: "Necesito pruebas. Pruébamelo!"

Lisbon agarro suavemente la mano de Jane: "Calma Jane, te estás alterando demasiado. Si es cierto lo que el dice…"

Jane la mira a los ojos y casi le grita: "No es cierto, no puede ser cierto!"

Mr. Jane: "Por favor Patrick, si no la ayudas… morirá. Y yo moriré con ella. Ella es lo único que tengo."

Jane: "Ahora te sientes solo maldito."

Mr Jane: "Si, muy solo, pero no te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate por ella. Ella se va a quedar sola y necesita alguien que la apoye."

Lisbon: "Señor, porque dice que se va a quedar sola? Usted está con ella y ahora Patrick lo estará."

Mr. Jane: "De verdad espero que Patrick lo este, porque yo ya no lo estaré mas."

Mr. Jane saca un arma de su bolsillo y para asombro de los dos agentes y del consultor se la coloca en la sien.

Lisbon y Cho sacan sus armas y apuntan al septuagenario que amenaza con dispararse. Jane tiene su boca abierta, está en shock. No puede procesar lo que está sucediendo en su propia cara.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Jane reacciono de momento, se dijo asi mismo, "No puedes flaquear, el es un buen actor."

Jane: "No lo hará, no tiene las agallas."

Lisbon: "Jane!" Exclama Lisbon incrédula sosteniendo el arma.

Mr. Jane: "Ya yo no soy el mismo Patrick. Todos estos años sin ti y ahora perdiendo a Tifanny. Para que vivir? Perdí todo lo que una persona puede perder; el dinero, la familia, el amor, el respeto de mi propio hijo.. ya no me queda nada."

Jane: "Debió haber pensado en eso antes. No se preocupe, Tifanny no va a estar sola."

Mr. Jane: "Tanto me odias, hijo?"

Jane: "Si yo, hubiese sido usted, hace rato que hubiese halado el gatillo."

Cho: "Mejor cállate Jane. Señor, por favor, baje su arma. No solo usted puede resultar herido."

Lisbon: "Señor Jane, el agente Cho tiene razón. No lo haga, por favor. No al frente de Patrick. El no se lo merece."

Mr. Jane: "Pero si lo están viendo, no le importo!"

Lisbon: "Jane, por Dios, ten un poco de piedad."

Jane: "El no la tuvo conmigo."

Lisbon: "Pero él es tu padre!"

Las cosas no salieron como Mr. Jane quería. Su plan era que su hijo tratara de detener esa locura. Le gritara que no lo hiciera, que lo amaba y que lo perdonaba, que daría el dinero que Tifanny necesitaba y que jamás los abandonaría, pero no sucedió. Jane no pudo aguantar más la presión que tenia encima. Habían sido días fuertes para él después del golpe en la cabeza, no dormía bien, casi no comía y ahora esto. Se sintió mareado, sus manos y su frente comenzaron a sudar frio, noto su vista borrosa y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Lisbon: "Jane!"

Lisbon miro a Cho.

Cho: "Atiéndelo."

Lisbon guardo su arma y cayó de rodillas al frente de Jane, enderezo su cabeza y toco el puso en su cuello: "Jane!"

El padre de Jane se quedo inmóvil observando a su hijo en el suelo inconsciente, lo más seguro que por su culpa.

Cho: "Señor, deme el arma por favor."

Mr. Jane bajo el arma sin quitar la vista de Jane, Cho se acerco y se la arrebato de las manos. Lisbon sintió su sudor frio en su cuello, noto que estaba pálido y algo tembloroso. Saco su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marco 911.

Lisbon: "Necesito una ambulancia. Tengo un hombre de 40 anos inconsciente. Esta pálido, sudoroso y tembloroso. Su pulso esta alto y su respiración, dificultosa." Después de unos segundos, "Su nombre es Patrick Jane…. Bien." Colgó. Miro a Cho. "Estarán aquí en unos minutos." Luego miro a Mr. Jane y le dijo: "Contento?"

Mr. Jane se acerco a Jane con cara de preocupación: "Lo siento."

XX

Rigsby y Van Pelt se encontraban de camino hacia la escena del crimen.

Van Pelt: "Jane se parece mucho físicamente a su padre."

Rigsby: "Si."

Van Pelt: "Estoy preocupada por el."

Rigsby: "Yo también." Dijo serio.

Van Pelt: "Estas bien?"

Rigsby: "Yo, sí, estoy bien." Dijo incomodo.

Van Pelt: "Mmmm.. no parece. Estas celoso?"

Rigsby: "La verdad si, un poco, no has parado de hablar de Jane. Que tiene que todas las mujeres se quedan como tontas ante su presencia? Notaste a la nueva jefa? Se quedo como una idiota cuando lo saludo."

Van Pelt sonrió divertida: "Tiene carisma, es simpático, encantador, inteligente… "

Rigsby frunció el ceno más pronunciado, y puso cara de frustración.

Van Pelt: "Hay Wayne por favor, es que Jane es muy importante para mí, para todos. Lo aprecio y lo respeto mucho. Y me preocupa saber que no se sienta bien. Además, el casi me dobla la edad."

Rigsby: "Lo sé" dijo con ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios, "Eres maravillosa, lo sabías? Discúlpame es que no me gusta verte hablar así de otro hombre que no sea yo."

Van Pelt: "Celoso! Cuando se lo vamos a decir a los demás?"

Rigsby: "Decir qué?"

Van Pelt: "Que estamos juntos!"

Rigsby: "En el momento preciso."

Van Pelt: "Y cuando será eso? Ya Jane lo sabe.

Rigsby: "Creo que Jane lo supo desde el principio. Dios… a él no se le escapa ni una."

Van Pelt: "Definitivamente… Qué más da que se enteren Cho y la jefa?"

Rigsby: "Jane no nos delatara."

Van Pelt: "Yo sé que no… ok, vamos a seguir así? Escondiéndonos?" Cruzo los brazos molesta y frunció el ceno.

Rigsby: "Ok, ok… es que siento un poco de miedo de lo que pueda suceder, es todo."

Van Pelt: "Pues no lo sientas!"

El teléfono celular de Van Pelt sonó interrumpiendo la conversacion. Abrió la pantalla y vio que era Lisbon.

Van Pelt: "Hola jefa, ya estamos llegando a la escena."

Lisbon: "Van Pelt, no creo que vayamos ahora. Voy camino al hospital con Jane."

Van pelt se sobresalto: "Por qué? Que paso?" Rigsby la miro con preocupación.

Lisbon: "Su padre armo un espectáculo en frente de las oficinas del CBI, Saco un arma, amenazo con suicidarse…"

Van Pelt: "Oh por Dios.."

Rigsby: "Sucedió algo malo?"

Lisbon: "Creo que Jane sufrió un bajón de azúcar o algo similar porque se desmayo en pleno estacionamiento. No logre despertarlo, llame la ambulancia y vamos de camino al hospital en estos momentos."

Van Pelt tapo el auricular y se dirigió a Rigsby: "El papa de Jane intento suicidarse. Jane esta inconciente, lo llevan al hospital, según Lisbon, sufrió un desmayo."

Rigsby: "Uf, pero está bien? Y el padre?"

Van Pelt: "Jefa y el papa de Jane?"

Lisbon: "Bien, gracias, viene en su auto detrás de la ambulancia. Cho se trajo mi auto."

XX

Mr. Jane estaba preocupado en su auto detrás de la ambulancia. "_No era así como se supone que sucederían las cosas. Diablos. Espero que no se muera. Aunque si se muere, yo vendría siendo su heredero inmediato. Si es que tiene algo de dinero, esperemos que no haya salido igual que yo y que no haya gastado todo. Qué rayos estoy diciendo? Debería avergonzarme por esto. Tifanny tiene razón, soy despiadado.",_ pensó.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Lisbon llamo también a Hightower para mantenerla al tanto de los sucesos. Llegaron al hospital. Mr. Jane estaba sentado en la sala de espera de emergencias. Tenía la mirada perdida. Cho se sentó junto a él y luego Lisbon después de haber llenado todo el papeleo del hospital.

Mr. Jane: "Senorita, usted estaba con él en la ambulancia. Como lo veía? , dijo con tono de preocupación.

Lisbon: "Igual, no había reaccionado aun."

Mr. Jane: "Todo esto es mi culpa."

Cho: "Si, lo es."

Lisbon miro a Cho sin ninguna expresión en la cara, pues tenía razón, fue su culpa. No sabía que sentir hacia el padre de Jane; lastima? enojo? No parecía un mal hombre. Pero el comportamiento de Jane insinuaba todo lo contrario. Ella estaba confundida.

Luego de una hora que parecía una eternidad, el médico salió.

Dr. Quinones: "Familiares de Patrick Jane."

Su padre se levanto del asiento. Al igual que los dos agentes.

Mr. Jane: "Soy su padre."

Lisbon: "Yo su jefa, necesito estar al tanto de todo ya que el único familiar que tiene Jane es este señor, que apareció de la nada hoy después de no sé cuantos años y no está apto para tomar ninguna responsabilidad con su hijo. Numero uno: su hijo no quiere, numero dos: intento suicidarse.

Mr. Jane: "No tiene ningún derecho a decir eso."

Lisbon: "Si lo tengo, soy responsable de Jane en estos momentos. No puedo permitir que usted lo sea con todo lo que ha ocurrido."

Dr. Quinones: "Bien… dejare al caballero ingresado. Está sufriendo un desgaste físico fuerte. Al parece lleva días sin dormir y sin comer bien. Esta deshidratado. Lo estaremos hidratando y dándole todas las proteínas, minerales y todo lo necesario para que se restablezca lo más pronto posible. Necesita mucho descanso. Por cierto, sobre lo del golpe en la cabeza, ya hicimos el MRI, estamos esperando los resultados."

Mr. Jane: "Golpe en la cabeza? Qué golpe?"

Lisbon: "Bien doctor, gracias. Podemos verlo?"

Dr. Quinones: "En unos minutos la enfermera les avisara para que puedan pasar."

Cho: "Gracias doctor."

Mr. Jane: "Explíquenme lo del golpe por favor."

Cho: "A comienzos de semana, en cuestiones de trabajo, su hijo fue golpeado en la cabeza por una pelota de beisbol."

Mr. Jane: "Que? Y no había venido a revisarse?"

Lisbon: "Que podía esperar de el? Es igual de terco que usted."

XX

Cuando Van Pelt y Rigsby llegaron a la escena del crimen vieron a una pareja llorando y gritando. Entraron a la casa y encontraron un niño de 12 anos en el suelo muerto. La casa era de dos pisos y al parecer el niño había sido arrojado desde el primer piso por las escaleras. Según la ama de llaves, el hermano mayor dentro de una discusión, lo había empujado. El chico se había escapado.

XX

Luego de 15 minutos de espera, la enfermera les indico que podían pasar a verlo.

Enfermera: "Esta despierto. Quizás algo confundido por los medicamentos que le hemos suministrado. No dejen que se esfuerce mucho ni se altere por favor."

Mr. Jane: "Lo veré yo primero."

Lisbon: "No señor, se equivoca, entraremos con usted."

Mr. Jane: "No puedo tener un momento de privacidad con mi hijo?"

Lisbon: "No, ya usted escucho a la enfermera, sin esfuerzos, sin alteraciones. Su hijo lo ve a usted y ve al diablo."

Los dos agentes entraron primero a la habitación seguidos por el septuagenario. Lisbon se acerco a Jane, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados. Al parecer dormía como un bebe. Al Jane sentir movimiento cerca de el, abrió los ojos despacio y miro a su alrededor. La primera cara que observo fue la de Lisbon, quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, luego la de Cho y luego… ya saben la de quien.

Jane: "Estoy en el hospital?" Dijo algo aturdido.

Lisbon: "Si Jane, nos diste tremendo susto, tuvieron que ingresarte por desgaste físico."

Jane: "Oh.." Jane se quedo mirando a su padre que estaba al frente de la cama. "Ya veo que no tiraste del gatillo."

Su padre bajo la cabeza en signo de vergüenza. "Lo siento hijo, perdóname."

Jane: "Cuanto necesita Tifanny?"

Mr. Jane: "No es momento para hablar de eso ahora hijo. Debes descansar."

Jane: "Para Tifanny no hay tiempo. Para firmar un cheque, no necesito mucho esfuerzo. Dime cuanto necesita Tifanny."

Mr. Jane: "Hijo, el tratamiento es muy costoso como te dije…"

Jane: "Solo dime cuanto maldita sea."

Lisbon: "Jane, no puedes alterarte, tranquilo."

Jane: "Cuanto? 50,000? 100,000? 500,000?"

Mr. Jane: "Ahora mismo para esta etapa del tratamiento, son alrededor de 200,000." Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Jane: "Bien, los tendrá."

Mr. Jane: "Gracias hijo, Tifanny va a estar muy agradecida y Dios te lo pagara."

Jane: "Quiero hablar con ella."

Lisbon: "Jane deberías descansar, tendrás tiempo demás luego para hablar con ella."

Jane cerro sus ojos: "No… yo necesito hablar con ella, necesito saber como esta."

Cho: "Necesitas descansar hermano."

Mr. Jane: "Si, necesitas descansar, hijo."

La enfermera entro con una inyección en su mano: "Patrick." El abrió sus ojos. Ella le dijo: "Esto lo envió el doctor para asegurarse de que descanses y no hagas ningún tipo de esfuerzo."

Jane suspiro: "Bien, ni modo."

Luego de que la enfermera se retiro, Jane miro a Lisbon.

Jane: "Tráeme la chequera por favor, está en mi carro en la cajuela."

Lisbon: "Te la traeré mañana."

Jane: "Gracias." El medicamento ya estaba comenzando a hacer efecto. Sentía sus ojos pesados. Lucho contra el sueno, pero se quedo dormido en frente de Lisbon. Ella se quedo observándolo con ternura por unos segundos y luego reacciono.

Lisbon: "Bueno, vámonos, ya es tarde. Y nosotros tenemos un caso pendiente. Señor Jane, usted también se retira. Es tarde y también debe descansar."

Mr. Jane: "Si, tiene razón. El estará bien cuidado aquí. Buenas noches a los dos. Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi hijo."

Lisbon: "De nada, buenas noches."

Cho: "Buenas noches."

El padre se Jane se fue a su auto para marcharse.

Cho: "Que harás?"

Lisbon: "Pondré un agente en frente de la habitación de Jane para que no esté solo con este hombre. No confió mucho en el."

Cho: "Si, es raro. Crees que sea verdad lo de la prima de Jane?"

Lisbon: "No tengo la menor idea."


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

"_Bueno, las cosas no salieron tan mal después de todo. Patrick dijo que me daría el cheque. Tengo todo bajo control"._ Pensó Mr. Jane.

Mr. Jane llego al hospital temprano el sábado. Se topo con el agente frente al cuarto de Jane. El agente lo dejo pasar, pero entro tras de el.

Mr. Jane se molesto, pero trato de mostrarse calmado y amigable: "Puede dejarnos a solas un momento?"

Agente: "Lo siento, tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejarlo solo con Jane."

Mr. Jane: "Oh." Se volvió hacia su hijo. "Hola hijo."

Jane: "No tenía que haber venido tan temprano. Lisbon no ha llegado."

Mr. Jane se sentó en la silla al lado de Jane: "Y eso que importa? Quiero estar contigo."

Jane: "Por la única razón que permito que esté aquí, es por Tifanny. Nada más que por ella. Le daré el cheque y luego quiero que se esfume." Le dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos.

En ese preciso momento Lisbon entro al cuarto junto con Van Pelt. Vio las miradas de los hombres, en especial la mirada de odio que reflejaba Jane.

Lisbon: "Hola Jane, como te sientes?"

Van Pelt: "Hola Jane."

Jane: "Estaría mejor si solamente estuviera acompañado por ustedes dos chicas." Dijo volviendo su mirada hacia las dos mujeres que tenía en frente.

Lisbon: "Te traje la chequera."

Jane: "Gracias Lisbon."

Lisbon sonrió. Le entrego la chequera en sus manos. Jane la tomo, la abrió.

Jane: "Deme su bolígrafo." Dijo sin mirar a Mr. Jane.

Mr. Jane: "Por supuesto…" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "El chico maravillas lo sabe todo."

Jane lo miro seriamente antes de escribir en la chequera.

Jane: "Ya no soy aquel chico."

Mr. Jane: "Lo sé, eres mejor. No me puedo imaginar cómo has desarrollado tu don."

Jane: "Tu también lo tienes, deberías saberlo." Dijo esta vez sin mirarlo, y escribiendo en la chequera.

Mr. Jane: "No como tú. Tu eres único."

Jane suspiro buscando calma. Van Pelt miro a Lisbon disimuladamente y Lisbon frunció el ce~o.

Jane: "Ya está, ahora largo de aquí."

Le entrego el cheque a su padre sin mirarlo. Este lo tomo en su mano y lo reviso.

Mr. Jane: "Gracias Patrick."

Jane: "Llamare a Tifanny."

Mr. Jane: "Si, hazlo. No sabes lo feliz que se va a sentir al escucharte."

Lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas de su padre. Jane no tenía ningún tipo de expresión en su cara. Solo lo miraba.

Jane: "Largo."

Mr. Jane bajo la vista y salió de la habitación inmediatamente.

Van Pelt: "Jane, yo sé que cuando dices algo de mi vida privada te reprocho que es mi vida y que no te importa, pero… no crees que deberías darle una oportunidad? Por lo menos escucharlo."

Jane: "No puedo."

Van Pelt: "Jane se ve que esto te afecta. Y si está arrepentido de verdad? El perdón sana, Jane."

Jane cerró los ojos y lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas. No pudo aguantar más. Se seco con sus manos rápidamente.

Jane: "No sé si pueda hacerlo."

Lisbon: "Ok, tranquilo. Respira profundo y calma."

Jane: "Gracias por venir."

Van Pelt: "Es lo menos que podemos hacer."

Lisbon: "Yo vine porque tenía que traerte la chequera." Dijo en tono de broma.

Los tres rieron.

XX

Los dos días siguientes, Jane intentaba conseguir a su prima por teléfono, pero no lo lograba. Le dejaba mensajes de voz en su buzón. Le decía que lo llamara, que necesitaba hablar con ella. El no dejaba que su padre entrara al cuarto. Los chicos iban a visitarlo luego del trabajo. El martes ya Jane estaba harto de la insistencia de su padre y lo dejo entrar para hablar.

Jane: "Que me vas a decir?"

Mr. Jane: "Hijo, yo sé que no fui un buen padre. Fui muy duro contigo y te hice mucho daño. Pero yo pensé que eso era lo mejor para ti en ese momento. "

Jane cruzo los brazos en la cama.

Jane: "Obligarme a estafar a gente era lo mejor para mí? Golpearme era lo mejor para mí? Vaya, perdón por no comprenderlo."

Mr. Jane: "Tu ayudaste mucha gente."

Jane: "Si y le desgracie la vida a mucha más que la que ayude. Pero eso está bien."

Mr. Jane: "Patrick yo te amo."

Jane: "Yo no sé que siento por ti."

XX

Jane consiguió a su prima por teléfono el día en que iba a ser dado de alta.

Jane: "Tifanny." Dijo emocionado, sentado en la cama de la habitación del hospital. Ya estaba vestido y tenía todo en orden para irse a su apartamento. "Como estas?" Agrego.

Tifanny: "Patty, yo estoy bien. Tío fue a hablar contigo?"

Jane noto algo en su voz y dijo serio: "Si, le di el cheque."

Tifanny: "Patty, yo estoy bien, no me estoy muriendo. Si estuve enferma, pero ya recupere y el tratamiento esta pago. Cancela ese cheque. Lo quiere para el."

Jane: "Yo sabía, algo me lo decía. No importa, está a nombre tuyo. Seguro que estas bien?"

Tifanny: "Si Patty, yo estoy bien. Y feliz de escucharte."

Jane: "Yo también… una pregunta, en donde él se está quedando?"

Tifanny: "Tienes donde apuntar?"

Jane: "Si dame un minuto…. Dime ahora."

XX

Mr. Jane sentía un remordimiento increíble. Estaba sentado en el sofá de un apartamento de mala muerte que había alquilado. Su hijo, a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo, le entrego un cheque por la suma de 300,000, 100,000 más de lo que él le había dicho, para el "tratamiento de Tifanny". El cheque estaba a nombre de ella, pero eso no importaba. El podía falsificar la firma fácilmente ya que sabía que ella no lo haría, pero algo se lo impedía. Se sentía mal. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía remordimiento por una estafa cometida. Es que era su hijo. Tarde o temprano Patrick se daría cuenta de que todo era una farsa. Se sintió miserable. Si, lo había perdido todo. Su única persona inmediata, su hijo, lo odiaba. Y ahora con esto que se había atrevido a hacerle, peor.

Tenía otro revolver en su poder. Ya que el que llevo al CBI, con el cual hizo el espectáculo, el agente Cho se lo había quitado y ya no lo tenía. Se detuvo al frente del espejo del baño. Se miro. "_Ya estas viejo. Todavía sigues con la misma manera de vivir de hace 35 años atrás. No escarmientas. Patrick definitivamente no es el mismo. Cambio con todo lo que le ha sucedido. Pero tú, imbécil, sigues igual."_ Pensó. Tomo su revólver, lo coloco en su sien y sin vacilar, se disparo.

En ese preciso momento Jane estaba llegando a la puerta del apartamento de su progenitor. Tifanny le había dado la dirección. Tomo un taxi y pidió que lo llevara al lugar. Ahora sí que tenían que hablar y muy seriamente. Dos pasos antes de la puerta, escucho la detonación, asimilo que había sido adentro del apartamento de su padre. Sintió una ola de preocupación y cuando intento abrir la puerta, se dio cuenta de que solo estaba junta. Entro, miro a su alrededor, no vio nada. Siguió caminando hasta que vio que la luz de lo que parecía el baño estaba encendida. Se acerco lentamente, con el corazón en la garganta. Tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar. Cuando por fin se detuvo en la puerta y miro, encontró a su padre tendido en el suelo bañado en un charco de sangre. Lo había hecho. Se había suicidado.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Jane tiene fobia a la sangre caliente. Se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, no podía creerlo. Días antes estaba parado al frente de su padre y le había dicho, "No lo hará, no tiene las agallas." Y en el momento no lo hizo, pero ahora, estaba en frente de el, en el suelo, con un tiro en la cabeza. Reacciono tan pronto como su cuerpo se lo permitió. Estaba boca abajo, así que lo volteo. "Papa!" Grito. No respiraba, su corazón no latía. Estaba muerto, no había remedio. Comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Estaba muy angustiado, a pesar de todo, lo quería, aunque no lo aceptara. Coloco su frente con la de su padre y lloro. Lleno sus manos, su camisa y parte de su rostro con sangre. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Sentia que era su culpa. Por su culpa su padre se habia suicidado y el tenia que pagar por ello.

XX

Lisbon llego al hospital y noto que en la habitación había otro paciente. Pregunto en la estación de enfermería. Allí le dijeron que había sido de alta hace alrededor de dos horas. Ella dio las gracias, tomo su teléfono celular y marco en discado rápido a Jane.

Jane estaba sentado en el piso del baño, al lado de su padre, con la mirada perdida. Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Tardo varios segundos en sacarlo. Cuando lo tomo en sus manos vio que era Lisbon. Apreto el botón de responder y se coloco en celular en su oreja. No dijo nada.

Lisbon: "Jane? Vine al hospital a verte, pero me dijeron que estas de alta, Por que no me llamaste? Donde estas?"

No hubo respuesta.

Lisbon: "Jane? Me escuchas?" Miro su teléfono y noto que la llamada no se había caído. Volvió a colocárselo en el odio y escucho sollozos. "Jane? Qué pasa? Donde estas?"

Jane: "Mi padre está muerto."

Lisbon: "Que? De que estás hablando?

Jane: "Ven por mi por favor." Dijo casi sin poder hablar.

Lisbon: "Pero donde estas?"

La llamada se corto. Lisbon llamo a Van Pelt.

Van Pelt: "Diga Jefa."

Lisbon: "Van Pelt necesito que rastrees la llamada que me hizo Jane. Localizala y vayan allá por favor."

Van Pelt: "Jane ya salió del hospital?"

Lisbon: "Si, por favor localiza el lugar de la llamada y vayan los tres, solo ustedes tres, no le digan nada a Hightower hasta que no sepamos que sucedió, envíen una ambulancia también."

Van Pelt: "Pero que paso?"

Lisbon: "Aun no lo sé. Solo hazlo rápido." Colgó.

Cho: "Sucede algo?"

Van Pelt rastreo la llamada en su laptop.

Van Pelt: "Tenemos que salir. Rigsby, llama a una ambulancia y dales esta dirección." Le entrego un papel.

Rigsby: "Ok"

Sin hacer preguntas Rigsby llamo a la ambulancia. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron al lugar. En el camino Van Pelt llamo a Lisbon y le dio la dirección.

Lisbon: "Voy en camino. Gracias Van Pelt."

10 minutos más tarde llegaron al lugar.

Van Pelt: "Jane esta aquí?"

Lisbon: "Si esta fue la dirección que apareció cuando llamo, se supone. Hay que entrar."

Los tres agentes se miraron y siguieron instrucciones. Rigsby fue el primero, abrió la puerta despacio, observo la sala. Nada. Luego se detuvo detrás de la pared de la sala y observo la cocina, sin dejar de apuntar. Lo seguía Cho, que estaba cuidando su espalda.

Rigsby: "Despejado."

Luego vieron la luz del baño. Rigsby y Cho se miraron. Cho asintió con la cabeza. Rigsby se detuvo junto a la puerta del baño con su arma preparada. Miro de re ojo y lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Rigsby: "Dios!"

Cho: "Que?"

Van Pelt y Lisbon estaban aun en la sala, caminando hacia el pasillo.

Lisbon: "Que?"

Rigsby: "Jane, tranquilo." Dijo lo más calmado posible. Se detuvo al frente del baño sin dejar de apuntar.

La vista panorámica; El padre de Jane desangrado en el suelo. Jane con su camisa ensangrentada y parte de su cara, con un revolver en su mano derecha sentado en el suelo, al lado del cadáver.

Van Pelt, Cho y Lisbon, al escuchar a Rigsby, se acercaron a la puerta y observaron. Todos estaban en shock. Lisbon toco el hombro de Rigsby y este se hecho hacia atrás. Ella se acerco más a la puerta.

Lisbon: "Jane, soy yo, Lisbon. Dijiste que viniera por ti. Puedes dejar el arma a un lado y salir de ahí? Vamos a conversar."

No hubo respuesta, Jane estaba aislado en su mundo. Jane coloco el arma en el mismo centro de su frente.

Van Pelt: "Dios mio." Tapo su boca y se viro de espaldas, no tenía el valor para presenciar aquella escena.

Lisbon: "Jane, por favor, no hagas esto. Que sacas con ello? Baja eso."

Jane: "Yo lo mate."

Rigsby se llevo sus manos a su cabeza: "Dios! No puede ser!"

Cho saco un suspiro profundo. La confesión de Jane los dejo aturdidos a los cuatro. No lo podían creer.

Cho: "Baja tu arma Jane. No hagas esto mas difícil."

Jane dejo rodar el arma por el suelo del baño y los miro, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto que había llorado. Lisbon estaba destruida. Todos lo estaban. Cho reacciono, se coloco unos guantes y tomo el arma. La deposito en una bolsa plástica. No sabían qué hacer con Jane. El era su amigo, su compañero de trabajo, lo respetaban, lo admiraban. Lisbon se bajo al frente de Jane y lo miro a los ojos. su rostro manchado con sangre, su ropa, sus manos. Ella no lo podía creer.

Lisbon: "Dime que no lo hiciste."

Jane la miro directamente a los ojos.

Jane: "Lo hice."

Lisbon: "Sabes lo que va a suceder verdad?"

Jane sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos estiro sus manos para que le colocara las esposas. Ella miro sus manos, luego lo miro a los ojos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se levanto y salió del baño.

Lisbon: "Yo no puedo hacerlo." Dijo al equipo.

Van Pelt: "Dios, yo tampoco." Dijo en llantos Van Pelt.

Alguien debía hacerlo, aunque les doliera. Rigsby entro al baño. Se detuvo en frente de Jane.

Rigsby: "Levantate Jane. Contra la pared. Tus manos en la espalda." Dijo lo más calmado posible y sin poder mirarlo.

Jane obedeció. Rigsby LE coloco las esposas y lo saco del lugar.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Los forenses se llevaron el cuerpo de Mr. Jane. Lisbon iba en su auto de camino al CBI. Sentía un torbellino de emociones. No sabía si iba a poder manejar la situación. "Tienes que ser fuerte, Teresa.", pensó.

En la camioneta todos estaban callados. Rigsby guiaba, Cho estaba en el asiento del pasajero y Van Pelt se encontraba sentada atrás con Jane. Ella lo observaba sin poder creerlo todavía y el solo miraba hacia afuera del cristal callado. Todavía había sangre en su rostro. Cho saco una servilleta de la cajuela de la camioneta y se la dio a Van Pelt. Le hizo señas para que lo limpiara. Van Pelt lo miro y le hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

Cho: "El no puede."

Van Pelt tomo su botella de agua y mojo la servilleta. Se acerco a Jane.

Van Pelt: "Jane." Dijo con timidez. Jane la observo. Ella noto que seguía llorando. Se acerco a él y paso la servilleta húmeda por su cara. El cerro sus ojos mientras ella lo hacía.

XX

Cuando llegaron al CBI, ya era de noche. Solo quedaban algunos agentes y Hightower que ya estaba enterada de la situación. Entraron al cuarto de interrogatorios y Cho le soltó las esposas.

Cho: "Voy a confiar en ti como siempre he confiado."

Jane: "No voy a huir."

Cho: "Lo sé."

Jane se toco las muñecas y se sentó en la silla. Cho salió del cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto siguiente. Allí estaban Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby, y Hightower.

Todos se quedaron observándolo detrás del espejo. Jane observo el cuarto completo. Ya no lo veía de la misma manera que antes. Respiro profundo. Coloco los codos en la mesa, se tapo la cara con las manos hasta colocarlas en su frente. Cruzo los brazos encima la mesa, miro al espejo.

Jane: "Chicos, quien quiera que esté ahí. Necesito un favor. " Hizo una pausa. "Vayan al apartamento de mi padre. Allí debe estar aun el cheque que le firme. Está a nombre de Tifanny. Por favor, háganselo llegar." Aun enterado de la farsa de su padre, el quería enviarle el dinero a Tifanny. Bajo su cabeza y la coloco dentro de sus brazos que aun seguían cruzados en la mesa. Esas palabras quebraron el corazón de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Quiero una prueba de la piel de las manos de Jane, agente Hightower. Y la quiero ahora." Se dirigió a ella en tono muy serio.

Hightower: "Ya el confeso agente Lisbon."

Lisbon: "Si, pero no le creo. Si Jane disparo el arma, deben haber residuos de pólvora en su manos. Si no los hay, no lo hizo."

Cho: "Es cierto."

Hightower: "No pueden ser subjetivos en esto."

Rigsby: "Cabe la posibilidad que se esté incriminando."

Hightower: "Y porque se incriminaría si fue suicidio?"

Van Pelt: "Por favor Hightower, autorice la prueba."

Hightower: "Esto esta demás."

Lisbon: "No, usted no lo conoce. Nosotros sí. Quiero que le hagan esa prueba ahora!"

Hightower: "Agente Lisbon, yo soy la que da las órdenes aquí. Acaso me está usted retando?"

Lisbon: "Al diablo! Tomelo como quiera. Si no lo hace, llamare a Minelli y que él nos haga la gestión."

Lisbon salió de la oficina furiosa. Llamo a Minelli y le explico la situacion. El accedió a ayudarlos.

Hightower: "Esto está muy mal aquí. Bueno quien de ustedes va a ser el interrogatorio?"

Ninguno respondió.

Hightower: "Magnifico. Tendré que hacerlo yo?"

Hightower entro al cuarto de interrogatorio y se sentó al frente de Jane. No podía creer como un hombre como él pudiera destruir su vida así.

Hightower: "Las cosas de la vida, hoy es mi primer día de trabajo en el CBI y estoy aquí comenzando un interrogatorio a nada más y nada menos que a usted. Se hubiese tardado un poco más, señor Jane."

Jane: "Lo siento, no podía hacerla esperar." Decía mientras sus lágrimas salían.

Hightower: "De verdad lo hizo señor Jane?"

Jane: "Ya lo dije."

Al otro lado del espejo; Rigsby, Van Pelt y Cho estaban concentrados en el interrogatorio.

XX

Luego de una hora, Lisbon apareció con las personas enviadas por Minelli para hacerle la prueba a Jane. Dos horas y media más tarde aparecieron con los resultados. En la piel de Jane, no había nada.  
Los chicos se sintieron muy felices y Hightower había quedado mal parada. Lisbon aunque estaba feliz, al mismo tiempo sentía coraje por lo que Jane les había hecho. Sin decir ni una palabra se dirigió al cuarto de interrogatorio. Entro, tiro la puerta fuertemente. Se detuvo al frente de Jane, que la miraba sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

Lisbon: "Eres un estúpido!" Le dio una bofetada en la cara. Jane hizo una mueca de dolor y la miro.

Jane: "Que pasa contigo mujer?" Susurro.

Lisbon: "Por que diablos dijiste que lo mataste? El se suicido."

Jane: "Yo lo mate."

Lisbon: "No Jane, no lo hiciste!"

Jane: "Yo tuve la culpa." Le dijo lleno de tristeza. "Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Yo lo lleve ahí."

Lisbon se sintió culpable por haberlo golpeado, se sentó en la mesa frente a él y con sus dos manos agarro su rostro, por detrás de sus oídos. Lo miro a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Jane, tu no lo llevaste ahí. Lo llevaron sus acciones. Ibas a cumplir cárcel por algo que no hiciste. Así te castigas? No Jane. No estás bien. Estas deprimido y eso se comprende. Fue algo muy difícil, pero no es así la forma correcta de reaccionar corazón."

Al otro lado del espejo estaban todos observando y escuchando todo.

Jane: "Tifanny está bien."

Lisbon: "Me alegro mucho. Ahora tu, vas a estar bien? Cuantas veces te he dicho que hay gente que se preocupa por ti? Que necesita de ti? Necesitas ayuda Jane. Y nos tienes a nosotros, me tienes a mí."

Jane: "No pude hablar con él." Estallo en llanto.

Lisbon lo abrazo fuertemente. El escondió sus ojos en su cuello. Ella no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Solo sabe que fue el tiempo necesario para que él se calmara. Sintió unas ganas increíbles de besar sus labios, pero se contuvo. Sabía que él no estaba emocionalmente preparado para eso. Se dedico solo a acariciar sus rizos rubios para consolarlo.

XX

Dos días después fue el entierro del padre de Jane. Jane observaba como el féretro bajaba lentamente 6 pies bajo tierra. Lisbon estaba a su lado, junto con sus demás compañeros de trabajo. También estaba Hightower. Lisbon lo miro, observo lo tensa que estaba su mandíbula. Tomo su mano derecha y la apretó para que sintiera que no estaba solo. El la miro y le sonrió, una sonrisa triste, pero de agradecimiento por estar junto a él en esos momentos. En un momento, sintió otra mano agarrando la suya izquierda; suave y pequeña. Era Tifanny, su querida prima, su hermanita menor. Esta vez lloro, pero de felicidad al verla. Se confundieron en u tierno abrazo.

Tifanny: "Te quiero primo."

Jane: "Yo también."

Sus compañeros los observaron con sonrisas en sus rostros. Jane los miro.

Jane: "Ustedes la trajeron."

Cho: "Lisbon es la culpable."

Jane miro a Lisbon.

Jane: "Gracias."

Lisbon: "Nada que agradecer."

XX

Semanas después en la oficina del CBI, Lisbon noto que Hightower estaba algo extraña. Estaba tirando miraditas hacia Jane fuera de lugar. Era seria con todos, pero con Jane era un poco más flexible, igual que ella y eso le molestaba. Jane se veía mucho mejor física y emocionalmente, aunque quizás eso era gracias a que estaba medicado para poder dormir toda la noche. Decidió marcar terreno. Como un impulso de una colegiala, fue al sofá donde Jane estaba acostado, como siempre. El la observo.

Jane: "Ahora que hice?" Dijo impaciente.

Lisbon se sentó al lado de él, y sin decirle nada, lo beso en los labios. Un dulce y cálido beso. Él le correspondió. Sus compañeros los miraron y luego se sonrieron unos a otros, menos Hightower.

FIN


End file.
